


Let Me Make You Squirm

by justdumbanddead



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Dom Iwaizumi Hajime, Gay, Handcuffs, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jealous Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Party, Smut, Sub Oikawa Tooru, Top Iwaizumi Hajime, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justdumbanddead/pseuds/justdumbanddead
Summary: “See, I knew you’d look even better spread out underneath me."---very wholesome-swearing, sexual, handcuffs, teasing-all consensual and aged-up!
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 216





	Let Me Make You Squirm

Hajime Iwaizumi reached for his second glass of champagne. It was a classy event, unlike the post-competition celebrations he was used to. Although, the swarm of people surrounding Oikawa remained the same. Fangirls as well as interviewers crowded him, feeding him milk bread and complimenting his skill. Iwaizumi hated it.

Throughout the night, the spiker roamed freely around the house. After thanking all his opponents for the good game, he ate dinner with Matsukawa and Hanamaki. He expected Oikawa to eat with them, but he seemed rather busy. Iwaizumi tried hard to distract himself, but his attention always drifted back to the setter dressed up in dress pants and a satin shirt. It was no surprise he had so many admirers.

\---

The setter had been busy getting flattered by yet another fanatic when he smelled the comforting cologne of his spiker. What caught him by surprise was when he felt a hand slip into his back pocket. He tried hard not to fluster in front of the girl pouring her heart out to him, so he simply gritted his teeth and took a sip of his champagne. But that only made Iwaizumi push further. 

“You look so good tonight. But, I bet you’d look better spread out underneath me, pretty boy.” Oikawa’s eyes widened as he choked on his champagne. At this point, the red tint had traversed all over his cheeks. The girl standing in jumped in shock, confused as to what happened, and tried to reach for a napkin, but was beaten to it by none other than the figure behind Oikawa, who had discreetly pulled his hand out of the setter’s back pocket.

“He gets surprised when I sneak up behind him.” Iwaizumi didn’t put any work into the lie, and watched the girl back away before handing the napkin to Oikawa, who was still recovering from the comment. “You might want to be more careful next time...” Iwaizumi shoved the white cloth into the setter’s hands, “pretty boy.” He walked away with a smirk dangling on his lips. Oikawa was quickly swarmed by reporters and fangirls again, but his eyes lingered on the confident form disappearing into the crowd.

\---

It wasn’t the last time that night that Iwaizumi teased Oikawa, he snuck up on him two more times before they left. Both times whispering suggestive statements in his ear.

\---

“If you keep flirting with others I’m gonna get more improper, pretty boy.” Iwaizumi was careful when pressing a kiss against Oikawa’s neck, making it look like he was whispering.

“Iwa-Chan, we’re in public.”

“I don’t care. You’re just so good like this and I’m trying not to fuck you sensless right now.”

“Iwa-Chan!” For the first time that night, Oikawa lost his cool. But quickly hid his expression again before anyone could comment on it.

“I wish you’d lose yourself more like that.” 

“You know I’m not one to lose.”

“Oh, we’ll see about that.” Iwaizumi walked away for the fourth time that night, leaving Oikawa just slightly sexually frustrated, he cursed under his breath.

“Bastard.”

\---

The setter had worked hard to avoid any more admirers, but a very kind girl had found him by surprise. Oikawa was just preparing himself for the moment Iwaizumi would start caressing him again. Instead, he got hit in the back of his head by a jacket.

“Hey!” He turned immediately ready to tell off some petty guy, probably jealous of him. But instead, he found someone jealous of the girl flirting with him, and he bore the face of the man he had been avoiding. “Sorry, we’ll have to finish this later.” 

“Shittykawa! You said you needed me to drive you home.” Iwaizumi smirked when the setter’s fangirls parted to let Oikawa through. 

“Did I now, Iwa-Chan? And don’t call me that!” The light brunette made it very visible to Iwaizumi that he was gritting his teeth. 

“Whatever, let’s go. It’s getting late.” Oikawa would have resisted, but it was well past midnight and it had been an awfully long day.

“Fine.” 

\---

Everyone watching them go just saw two teammates leaving a party thrown in their honor to return to their shared apartment. It’s rather funny, how oblivious everyone was to the very ‘friend-like’ way Oikawa wrapped his arm around Iwaizumi’s waist as they climbed on the motorcycle. The teases the light brunette was whispering in the spiker’s ear were also definitely 100% platonic. 

“I still don’t understand why you insisted on taking the motorcycle here. Now my hair will be all messed up again Iwa-Chan!”

“Stop whining pretty boy. There’s a reason I like the motorcycle.”

“And it’s definitely not that I have to wrap my arms around your waist, right?”

“Shut up Shittykawa!”

\---

Oikawa knew exactly what was coming when they walked into their apartment. The door closed, and he was immediately pushed up against it. 

“Jeez, do you have any idea how annoying it is to watch everyone fall head over heels for you?” 

“Getting jealous now are you Iwa-Chan?” 

“What’d else you expect, pretty boy?” Iwaizumi wasted no time smashing their lips together. On instinct, the setter returned the heated kiss, letting the dark brunette slip his tongue into his mouth. Oikawa tried to fight for dominance, but gave up as soon as Iwaizumi started grabbing his thighs. Soon, he was wrapped around the taller man’s torso, being carried into their bedroom. 

The light brunette felt himself being dropped onto the familiar mattress. Iwaizumi broke the kiss to move down onto Oikawa’s neck, who exposed as much skin for the dark brunette as possible. “We said no marks.” He could feel the spiker lingering in one area near his collarbone. “But I don’t care anymore.”

“Really?” Iwaizumi stopped for a second and looked him in the eyes, genuinely shocked.

“Yeah, I’m thinking of coming out publicly anyway. So, mark me, Hajime.” He smirked and trailed one hand down Iwaizumi’s dress shirt. 

“Don’t expect me to go easy, pretty boy.” A million lewd fantasies just came true for the spiker and he really didn’t hold back. After minutes of leaving love bites and hickeys all over Oikawa’s neck, there where everyone could see them, he began to unbutton the satin shirt. The setter was already out of breath from all of the kisses, and he only got louder the lower Iwaizumi went, encouraging the dark brunette to continue. 

Once all of the setter’s chest was exposed, Oikawa leaned forward to unbutton Iwaizumi’s shirt as well, breaking the trail of kisses. Their lips connected once more, roughly crashing together to satisfy their needs. Both shirts were discarded along with shoes and all that remained were their pants.

“You won’t be needing these, pretty boy.” Iwaizumi whispered as he stripped Oikawa of his pants, followed by his own. He sneakily reached into the bedside table next to them.

“Ah! Iwa~” Oikawa was cut off by the sound of handcuffs clicking. “Hajime.” He corrected, eyes lidded with lust. His hands had been secured right above his head.

“See, I knew you’d look even better spread out underneath me. Now let me make you squirm, Tooru.” Just like the first time Oikawa had heard that phrase that night, his eyes widened and blush spread across his entire body. Iwaizumi leaned in to kiss the setter’s neck again, but let his tongue draw a line down Oikawa’s toned body, until he reached his waistband. 

“Ah! Hajime! P-please…” He trailed off, shifting from the cold air hitting the wet line being drawn down his hot skin. Iwaizumi chuckled as he pulled down Oikawa’s boxers to reveal his hard member. 

“Needy thing, aren’t you?” His mouth quickly moved down to tease the tip of the light brunette’s length. 

“Ah- fuck!” Oikawa let out breathless moans, surprised when he heard the sound of the lube bottle they kept in the bedside table pop open. He made nothing of it though, too preoccupied enjoying the feeling of Iwaizumi taking him in further and further. The spiker, on the other hand was busy multitasking, pouring lube on his fingers while still paying attention to the setter’s length. Once he was satisfied with how coated his fingers were, he moved the first one up to his entrance.

“Wh-what are y-you- ah! Hajime!” Oikawa yelled as the tip of a digit pushed past his entrance, his member still immersed in Iwaizumi’s mouth. He had issues relaxing at first, but eventually the dark brunette got one finger in. He thrust experimentally, trying to match the rhythm with his tongue. It clearly worked.

“Ahh! Fuck! Hajime! I-I’m g-gonna… fuck.. cum!” Iwaizumi obviously couldn’t answer, just continued to hollow his mouth vigorously. After a pleasured scream, that the dark brunette relished dearly, Oikawa released in Iwaizumi’s mouth. He swallowed it with some work, looking at Oikawa so clearly fucked out. The spiker almost forgot about the fingers positioned at the setter’s entrance, but he soon began working on a second finger, earning more moans from the sensitive man under him.

Iwaizumi always left time to adjust, and soon began scissoring to work Oikawa open. “Fuck, you’re so loud, pretty boy.” He whispered underneath his breath. The reply came a string of curses and whimpers, which he once again gladly accepted. When he was happy with how stretched out Oikawa was, he pulled out all three of his fingers, making him whine. “I fucking love your little noises.”

Iwaizumi pulled down his own boxers and put a condom on his hard member. Oikawa admired the sight of his lover, scanning his body. Not only was he good-looking and a master pillow talker, but he genuinely cared about Oikawa, no matter how much they fought with each other. 

“What do you want from me, pretty boy?” Iwaizumi teasingly whispered into his ear. 

“P-please… fuck m-me. Make my legs tremble, use me however you like. I’m yours, Hajime.” Iwaizumi gave a satisfied chuckle and began to push past the tight muscle. Both moaned obscenely at the feeling and once Iwaizumi was completely in, he waited for approval from Oikawa. They stayed breathless for a moment before Oikawa declared, “Go.”

It started slow, but the speed grew faster and faster as they both became more impatient. “F-fuck, Tooru. You’re s-so good for me. So g-good for my c-cock.” Iwaizumi grunted between rough thrusts. He started angling differently to try and find Oikawa’s prostate and knew he had it once the moans turned to screams.

“Ah- fuck! H-Hajime… shit! Ah!” Oikawa could barely get out a full word as Iwaizumi mercilessly rammed into him over and over again. His hands pulled against the steel handcuffs, but they didn’t break. His legs began to shake violently and his toes curled the longer it continued. Iwaizumi was also grabbing harshly onto Oikawa’s waist, so roughly it would surely leave a bruise tomorrow. “I-I’m gonna…”

“Me too, T-Tooru.” Iwaizumi reached to the headboard, thrusting deeper for a few more moments before both climaxed through moans. Oikawa’s cum painted his and Iwaizumi’s stomach, and the spiker slowed down, riding out both of their orgasms. 

Heavy breaths filled the room for a few minutes, and they stayed like that. Eventually, Iwaizumi pulled out, threw away the condom and released Oikawa’s hands. He was trying his best to clean up the mess with his remaining energy when he heard, “Leave it for tomorrow. Come cuddle with me.” 

“Okay okay, anything for you pretty boy.” He smiled, pulling a light throw blanket over both of them. He took Oikawa into his arms, watching him nuzzle his head into his chest. “I love you, Tooru.”

“I love you too, Hajime.” And with that, they drifted to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> im so tired but this was so much fun to write  
> anyway hope you enjoyed ittt~
> 
> -mercury


End file.
